New Beginning
by IWantToBeSupermanToo
Summary: It's been almost 6 years to the day that Edward left Bella. She moved on, but he imprinted. Now Bella has a 4 year old to show for it. When Edward & Bella see each other agian will they be able to restore their old relationship?
1. Reunion

**Okay. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it.**

**It started with a dream. Just like Stephenie's story. And I couldn't just ignore it. So I made it into a fanfic. **

Back-story: Edward never came back. Bella had a kid with Jacob. Jacob imprinted. She moved to phoenix. And now she's going back. It's been 6 years since Edward left her and she has a 4 year old named Ally.

**Bella**

I unbuckled Ally from her car seat and grabbed her huge pink and brown diaper bag as the concierge helped me with my few bags.

I glanced back at Collin

"Thanks a lot for doing this for me. I really appreciate it." I smiled at him and slipped him another hundred.

"No problem." He smiled back at me. "I'm glad to do it."

"Well... I guess I'll see you in a couple days." I glanced down at my watch. 1:02. Great. I had forty-three minutes left…"I'm going to miss my flight. Bye Collin!" I said as I scooped Ally back up and ran inside to check my bags.

"Bye…" I heard Collin fading in the distance.

We checked our bags in record time and went through security.

I was so glad to be going back home after so many years. It was, after all, the place where my heart had been broken countless times. It was a place of hurt, but also one of love and really good memories. I was, oddly, happy to be going back.

It had only been about three and a half years since I'd been to forks, to home. And surprisingly enough, I missed it. And I missed Jacob. And…I gulped… Edward.

I glanced back at my watch as we finished going through security. 1:32. Good. We might actually make this flight.

Ally and I started to head for our airline when I heard the most beautiful voice calling my name. A voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Bella!"

As he called my name again I looked up into his screaming onyx eyes.

**Edward**

"I don't understand, Alice. Our flight doesn't leave till after two. Why are we here so early?" I had no idea what was going on. Alice had been blocking her thoughts from me for a week now. And it was getting really frustrating.

"Well, Edward," She glared at me as we walked into the airport. "Since you are so utterly impatient I shall give you a hint. Firstly, I have a surprise for you. And I promise you will love me for it. You can thank me later. Secondly, our flight leaves in twenty minutes. So technically we're running late."

"Alice," I hissed "Why is our plane leaving in twenty minutes? Where are we going? We're not going back to Colorado like we planned. Are we?"

This was totally like Alice. Trying to plan something to 'Cheer me up' while I was distracted or not looking.

"Nope." She popped her p and danced right through security.

I followed quickly after her."Alice, what have you done?" I hissed as I caught up with her.

She smiled hugely and pointed to someone in the crowd.

I looked up to see who she was pointing to and froze.

I can't believe I hadn't smelt her before. But now as I saw her her scent washed over me. Bella.

I looked down at the now bouncing Alice. She just had a huge grin on her face.

"Bella?" I whispered.

Alice just nodded.

I looked back at Bella who was walking away from us.

No. I wound not let her get away from me again.

I started to jog towards her in a human pace as I yelled her name.

"Bella!"

She turned around to look at me, her big beautiful brown eyes staring into mine.

**Hope you liked it. I'll post the next chapter soon. I would love some criticism. Say whatever you want. I won't get mad. Just tell me how you liked it.**


	2. Coach Tickets

**this is no genious of mine. it belongs all to stephenie...even the characters.damnit**

**Ch2**

**Alice**

I smiled as I followed Edward. I was quite proud of myself. I couldn't believe I was actually able to make this work and surprise Edward. And boy was he surprised!

When I saw the vision of Bella and Ally I was shocked to see that Bella had a 4 year old little girl. Because that meant she would have had her only about a year a left… and that made me think of all the trouble she had gotten herself into over the past six years when we were absent in her life.

I stared at the scene in front of me. Edward had picked Bella up and was hugging her. Ally was at their feet looking up at her mom who had almost just dropped her.

Gosh. Ally was adorable. She was even more adorable than in my vision… She had long, silky, dark brown hair that went past her waist; she had big red lips; a little nose and brown eyes. She was definitely Bella and Jacob's daughter.

Edward's head whipped towards me as he set Bella on her feet. He glanced from me to Bella to Ally. Oh Geez.

_Chill Edward, they're not together anymore. _I thought for his benefit.

I ran over to Bella and hugged her. "Wow. Bella, it's **so** good to see you!"

"Alice," She sighed as she hugged me tighter.

I let her go and she reached down to pick Ally and her adorable diaper bag back up. Man. Bella's style had definitely evolved.

"Yeah, it's _really_ good to see you guys again. I've missed you guys **so** much." She said as she started to bounce Ally on her hip.

"Yeah, same here." I laughed. **THAT **was an understatement!

Our family had been torn apart when we left Bella. Edward was always on his own, sulking. Emmett wasn't the same. No one was. It had been a little better over the last couple years when Edward finally came home after visiting Forks and seeing Bella happy with the werewolf, Jacob. He felt more content that he could protect her and that she was happy. And over time we all became content.

**Last Call For The 1:45 Flight To Seattle.** The intercom came on.

Bella looked from the speakers to us.

"Oh, Geez guys. I'm so sorry. That's my flight and I can't miss it."

"Oh, Wow!" I faked surprise. "What a coincidence. That's_ our_ flight too."

"Okay…" Bella said as she started to head for the Gate.

"It's this way." I told her as we headed towards the correct gate.

"Oh." She said.

Edward gave me a '_what are you doing look'._

_Just making your life a little more tolerable._ I told him through my thoughts.

We stepped up to the stewardess taking tickets. I handed her the four first class tickets I had purchased earlier that week.

"Alice." Bella hissed at me as she had her coach tickets out and was about to hand them to the stewardess.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Bella. I just did it so we could all sit together and talk." I explained.

I pulled her to the ramp leading up to the plane. "And don't worry, we'll reimburse you for those tickets." I said nodding to the tickets still in her hand.

She sighed and stuffed them into her adorable baby bag.

Seriously, Bella had awesome style nowadays. I would have to ask her about that later…

Edward chuckled at my thoughts.

_Oh shut up, Edward! You know she looks gorgeous._ I screamed at him. I was always defensive when he commented on my thoughts like that.

He looked back at Bella and shook his head up and down.

I giggled.

"What?" Bella asked, looking back at me.

"Nothing."

We boarded the plane and took our first class seats.

Bella sat on an aisle seat with Ally by the window. Edward and me were sitting behind them with me on the aisle seat.

As we took off Ally started to complain about her ears hurting. It was so cute, even though she was in pain.

"Hold on Honey," Bella said sweetly as she reached into her baby bag. "Here," she said pulling out a pack of gum and giving Ally as well as herself a piece. "Chew this Honey. I promise it will help."

Aww…. She was such a good mom.

Edward smiled at me, agreeing.

"Oh, wait." She reached back into her bag and pulled out an iPod. "Here, Ally." She gave it to her and she excitedly turned it on and put the buds in her ears.

I distinctly heard Blue October coming out of the earphones.

I glanced back at Bella. "Blue October? Seriously?"

She laughed and glanced back at Ally.

"Yeah, she loves classic rock mostly, but Blue October is her new favorite."

"Wow, I love Blue October." Edward said. "I discovered them about two years ago and have been to about every concert since."

"Really? Ally and I went to their concert in New York last month. You can imagine the looks I got for bringing a 4 year old to a rock concert. But she's always been strangely tough and mature for her age. I suppose she gets it from me. Or Jacob…. But she_ loved_ the concert."

Edward stared blankly at her. "I still can't believe you have a four year old little girl."

"Yeah… neither can I…" Bella whispered looking at Ally.

The **You May Now Unfasten Your Seatbelt** Sign went off.

I told Edward and Bella to switch seats. Once they were both comfy, I pounced.

"So…What have you been up to?"


	3. history

_I'm sorry if Bella seems a little OOC. And she really well may be. But she has gone through a lot since Edward left her and it's changed her. _

_Thanks for all the positive feedback. It really motivates me._

**Bella**

The **You May Now Unfasten Your Seatbelt** Sign went off.

I settled into the window seat facing the overzealous Alice and the suspicious Edward. We were both staring at Alice.

"So…What have you been up to?" Alice asked me.

I laughed. Now _there_ was a loaded question.

"Where do you want me to start?" I sighed.

"From the time we left." I winced at her bluntness.

"Okay…" I wanted to skip my zombie months as much as possible... "Well, I started hanging out with Jacob. We became best friends. He turned into a werewolf. I found out. Him and his pack killed Laurent and Victoria who wanted revenge on me" I glanced at Edward. He was clearly not happy with this. "Jacob and I fell in love, had Ally. We got engaged. But he imprinted. Ally and I moved to Pheonix and now we're going back to Forks." It all came out in a rush not wanting to elaborate or give too much detail. Edward and Alice just stared at me. "Any questions?" I asked meekly.

Alice laughed. "Only about a million or two."

I laughed. "I got time…"

I ended up telling them everything about Victoria and Laurent, how the pack killed them. All about Jacob and mine's relationship and how imprinting worked. And how I didn't blame Jacob because I loved him…

"Do you still love him?" Alice whispered.

"Of course I do. I always will. But it's more in a brotherly way than in a romantic way now."

She smiled and glanced at Edward who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"So when did you become so interested in fashion?" Alice asked as she glanced at my outfit. "I mean you look great!"

I was wearing skinny legged Gucci jeans in a dark wash, a plain white gap T-shirt and a Marc Jacobs denim vest with Jimmy Choo ember platform pumps. This was totally casual for me.

**all clothes are on my profile**

"What are you talking about?" I decided to mess with her. "This is totally casual for me."

"Are you serious?! _This_ is your new casual?" She screamed and waved her hand at my outfit causing the other passengers to stare at us. Realizing this, she sat back in her chair. "Man, I can't wait to go shopping with you. I mean seriously! Jimmy Choos?" She asked staring at my pumps like they were gold. "How can you walk? You used to be such a klutz."

I laughed. "Oh, thanks."

"No, seriously," she pressed. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "I grew up?"

"You certainly did!" she said grinning. "Seriously, look at you! You could be a model!"

I just laughed at her. I was definitely no model.

"OHMYGOSH! You are! You're a model!"

"No, Alice. I'm **not** a model."

"Well you're definitely skinny enough. What do you weight? 101? 102?"

"Alice." I said firmly.

"Sorry, just curious." She said defensively. "So what _**do **_you do? You must do well considering your shoes cost more than your entire high school wardrobe."

I sighed. "I'm a writer."

"What like novels?" Edward turned around and asked me. He had grown tired of all the girl talk and had started reading a book and talking to Ally.

"Yes, like novels." I said.

"Seriously? That's so cool!" Alice bounced up and down in her chair.

"Whoa, Alice, calm it down." I said as I placed a hand on her ice cold skin.

"Anything I've heard of?" Edward asked, ignoring Alice.

"Probably not. You guys would probably notice if the book you were reading had my name on the front." I laughed.

"What like this one?" Edward held out the book that he was reading. It was _My_ book! I recognized the familiar art cover that had taken hours to create and make perfect so that me _and _my publisher agreed on it.

"Where did you get that?!" I screamed, practically jumping out of my seat.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" the stewardess came over to us.

"No, sorry." I sank back into my seat. She accepted and walked away.

"It was in your diaper bag." He smiled at me as if nothing happened. Crap. Breath Bella. Breath. In and out. In and out. "It's really good by the way." He said looking from the book then back at me. "Hey, Bella, are you okay?" he said as he touched my cheek. I jumped back from his touch.

"Yeah, just give me a second." I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths. I couldn't believe he still had this effect on me. We had both moved on. And I had to of imagined the electricity in his touch. I looked up and smiled at him. His face was not 5 inches from my face. "I'm good."

"It really is good though." He said as he took his seat. He looked at me and saw the confusion on my face. "Your book." He clarified holding it up so that I could see.

"Oh, right."

"It is a little familiar though…" he chuckled looking up at me.

I blushed. "Writers write what they know…" I whispered looking out the window.

"True." He whispered. I looked back at him. He was looking down at the cover of the book. "But… is that really how you felt?" He asked looking back at me.

"Yes." I whispered.

He got up and switched places with Alice. Once he sat down he grabbed one of my hands in both of his. His cold hand felt really good against my burning up skin. It fit.

I looked down. "I made her have more problems though. She had more to grieve over…" and it still wasn't anywhere close to what I felt. I added mentally. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I was suddenly wrapped in his arms, my face against his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair.

We sat like that for forever. Him holding me, and me crying against his cold hard chest.

I didn't want this moment to end.

_Hope you like it! Review! It might get next chapter out faster!_


	4. Just Friends

_Thanx for all that reviewed. I really appreciate it. -Olivia_

**Edward**

She was amazing. I couldn't believe all she had accomplished in six or so years. She had written three major novels that had been on the bestselling novel list since they came out. She had raised a beautiful little girl. And if I understand correctly she had held all her emotions in since I left and then Jacob healed her just to break her heart again. And she held all her emotions in again so that Ally wouldn't have a freak of a mom. Her only outlet was her writing. And to top it off her first novel was about **us**. _Our_ story…minus all the horrors.

_We will begin our descent into Seattle in five minutes. If all passengers could take their seats and turn off all electrical devices we will be in Seattle soon._

I set Bella in her seat next to me and buckled her seat belt.

"Are you okay?"

She just nodded. "Alice, could you hand me my bag?"

"Yeah, sure."

Bella grabbed the bag and pulled out her gum and gave another piece to Ally who took out her old piece and put it in the wrapper of her new piece. She gave it to Bella who crumpled it and threw it in the cup of her undrinken water.

She looked up, catching me staring at her. I just smiled at her. She really was a good mom – just like Alice said.

As Bella leaned back I grabbed her hand. She smiled at me and we began our descent.

Maybe she did still love me. She hadn't told me off yet. That had to be a good sign.

I looked expectantly at Alice who just shook her head.

_I can't see anything because she's still undecided. Sorry._

I nodded to her. It wasn't her fault Bella was wavering.

"Hey, you why were guys in Phoenix anyway?" Bella asked suddenly as the plane landed, she glanced from me to Alice.

"We were-"Alice began.

"Just visiting some old friends." I finished for her.

_Why did you just lie to her? She is _going _to find out eventually. Why not just tell her now? _Alice scolded me.

"Yes, but we can tell her _after _I tell her I still love her." I said too fast for Bella to hear.

Bella just looked back and forth between me and Alice.

"For future reference, it's not very nice to talk to Alice silently when I'm right next to you." Bella growled at me. "And I know you're lying. You seriously want me to believe that you were visiting 'Old Friends' in Phoenix? One of the sunniest places in the world? Do you think I'm stupid?"

I was taken aback. Bella had never lashed out at me like this before.

_Told you . You should have told her the truth…_

I shook my head slightly at Alice's comment.

"Excuse me, all passengers are supposed to load off the plane now." The stewardess came up to us.

I looked around and sure enough we were the last ones on the plane.

_Omg! I have to stall him. He is so hot. Maybe…_ I blocked her disturbing thoughts.

"Right, sorry." I mumbled as I stood up.

Bella got up, grabbed her diaper bag and stormed past me. She tripped as she stepped into the aisle. I caught her effortlessly. It felt so good to have her in my arms again.

She got up and grumbled thanks. She stepped over little Alice who was still in her seat and picked Ally up and started towards the exit.

I grabbed her arm as she passed by me and pulled her back and stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was very rude of me." I breathed in her face and I saw her eyes dilate slightly. "Forgive me?"

She smiled slightly. "Yes." She turned around and followed Alice out of the plane.

I stood there in a daze.

_Omg! He's alone! _The stewardess started walking towards me and I quickly followed Alice and Bella out of the plane and into the terminal.

"We have forty minutes until our next flight leaves." Alice said as she turned to me and Bella. "What do you want to do?"

"Um…Well I see a book store over there." Bella pointed to the line of stores in the terminal.

"Okay!" Alice said. "OH! Wait, there's a purse store! Come on Bella!" Alice screamed, pulling on Bella's arm.

"Hold on Alice. Let me get something for Ally and me to eat. I see a smoothie bar right there. I'll be right back." Bella said as she walked over to the bar. "You want a smoothie Ally?"

"Yeah!" Ally screamed almost as loud as Alice.

Alice ran over to the purse store and started picking up five purses at a time.

I walked into the bookstore and right at the front of the store on the display was Bella's newest book. I picked it up and started to read the back.

**It was the 1800's**

**Hannah was a privileged upper class beauty.**

**She always got everything she every wanted.**

**But she wanted more.**

**She wanted love.**

**.**

**Bella Swan's captivating writing will keep you **

**reading into the night and take you back in time.**

_**-New York Times**_

"That's a really good book." The girl who worked at the store told me.

_Holycrap, he's gorgeous. I wonder if he lives here..._

"Do you need help finding anything?" she asked.

"No I think I'm all set." I told her.

"Well, if you need _anything_ I'll be over there." She pointed to the checkout counter.

"Okay, thanks." I looked Bella's book. It was a Bestseller.

"Hey, Whatchadoin?" Bella walked up to me and looked down at what I was looking at.

"What are you doing with yet another one of my books?" she asked.

"Buying it." I said as I walked toward the cash register.

"Why?" She asked as she slipped her smoothie.

"Because it looks good. It's even won awards." I chuckled as I looked back at the impressively thick book.

"You wouldn't like it." She insisted.

"And why not?"

"Because, when I wrote it my audience was teenage girls. Not 100 year old boys."

I laughed. "All the same, I'd like to buy it." I walked up to the girl who hit on me earlier.

She followed. "You seriously don't have to but my book." She said firmly.

"And I already told you, I want to." I said firmly.

"Your book?" The girl at the counter asked as she scanned the book and looked from the book to Bella. Her mind clicking it together. "**OMG!**!! _You're_ Bella Swan!! **LOVE** your books! You're brilliant!! Will you sign it for me??" The girl screamed.

Bella looked startled. "Yeah, sure, I love it when I meet a fan. Do you have a pen?"

The girl threw a pen at Bella and just stared at Bella.

"Um… I kind of need something to sign."

"Oh, right."The girl reached under the counter and brought out a beat up copy of the same book I was buying. This girl must be obsessed or something.

Bella signed the book and gave it back to the girl.

"Wow, thanks. I really appreciate." The girl glanced back at me. "Oh, sorry." She bagged the book. I paid and walked out of the store with Bella right beside me. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey, where's that little thing that's always glued to your hip?" I asked finally noticing that Ally wasn't with us.

She laughed."She's with Alice picking out purses. I came to find you."

"Mmm… I think we should save her."

She laughed again and agreed. Man, I could listen to that sound for forever.

We walked into the purse store and found Alice and Ally with a mound of purses around them.

"How about this one Ally?" Alice asked Ally as she held up a sparkly blue purse.

"No... To shiny."

"Right." Alice through it at the top of the mound.

I couldn't believe this. Ally was giving Alice fashion advice? And Alice was allowing it?

"Omg! I saw this in Vogue and fell in love with it!" Bella said as she ran over to some purse with a lot of C's on it.

It would take a while to get used to this new fashion forward Bella.

She took the bag and bought it before I could move.

Alice bounced up to her. "Bella how much was it? I want to buy it for you. I can't believe I didn't see that or I would've bought it before you came in the store. Now how much was it?"

Bella shook her head. "Not a chance Alice. I don't like people spending money on me."

"But you can spend it on yourself?"

"Of course I can. It's my money." She said. "Plus it wasn't that expensive."

I could not believe this. The purse looked really expensive.

She just ignored Alice and walked over to me with her purse. She reached out for my hand. "Come on Edward. I didn't get to pick out a book." She dragged me to the bookstore again.

"Have you read this one?" Bella asked as we walked back into the store.

"No." I said as I glanced at the unfamiliar cover.

"You have to get it then. It's one of the best books ever!" She threw it to me and walked over to another display.

"You might have interest in it. It's about Vampires." She smiled up at me and my breath hitched.

"O-Okay." I stuttered.

I stood there frozen for a second and then walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"You really shouldn't do that to me." I whispered in her ear.

"Do what?" She asked as she turned around to face me.

"Dazzle me like that. It's hardly fair. You literally took my breath away." I chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to breathe then." She said as she twisted out of my arms and walked to another display.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I walked up to her.

She looked up at me, her eyes sad. "We can stay friends can't we? The past doesn't affect the present? Because I would love to have you in my life. I don't think I could stand it if you weren't. So can we stay friends?" She asked in a rush.

Just Friends.

"Okay, sure friends." She gave me a hug and went off to buy whatever book she picked out.

Friends? Did she not love me anymore? I wanted to be so much more than friends. But I wanted her in my life. So if this is what it takes, if this is what she wanted, to be friends. I would certainly do it.

_She'll come back to you eventually Edward. I can see it._ Alice whispered in her head as she came in the store carrying Ally and a new papya colored bag.**pic on profile**

"Okay, we have to leave now or we'll miss our flight." Alice said.

I rushed to the counter and bought the book Bella said she loved and joined all of them at the entrance of the store.

_This took me a long time to type. And im a relatively fast typer so I would love it if you took you r time to tell me how good or bad it is. I take criticism well._


	5. Jaguars and Volvos

_sorry i havent updated sooner. i had to read stupid grapes of wrath for school this weekend and ive just been bombed with stuff. but hereit is. it'll probly be the last update before BD comes out. i'll try to post on monday. olivia_

**Bella**

"Okay, sure. Friends." He said

I gave him a hug and then turned around to buy my book before I went any farther and did anything he didn't wanted me to.

Friends? What was I thinking? I wanted to be so much more than friends. But I knew he didn't want that. He had made that clear six years ago that he didn't want _me_. So I wasn't going to push it. But I wanted him in my life. And now that he was in my life I couldn't _not _have him in my life. So I would take him as he was offered. A Friend.

Just Friends.

"Okay, we have to leave now or we'll miss our flight." Alice said.

I took my book off the counter and shoved it into my new Coach purse and walked towards Alice who was standing at the entrance of the bookstore with Ally in one hand and a gorgeous Marc Jacob's Hobo handbag in the other.

"OHH…I love your bag! I dint see that one…" I complained as I looked at the gorgeous bag.

"I'll let you borrow it sometime." She laughed.

Edward walked up to us with my favorite book in his hand.

"Hey, Edward? Will you carry my bag for me? We're only allowed one carry on." I asked.

"Yeah, Sure," He said as he took it from me and put it on his shoulder.

I giggled at the sight of Edward- masculine, gorgeous Edward- with my bag on his shoulder as if he were on a runway.

"Didn't you guys bring any luggage?" I asked finally noticing that they hadn't been carrying anything.

"No, we really don't need anything." Alice said.

"Oh, right."

We walked in silence up to our gate and boarded the plane.

Since it was such a small plane we all got to sit next to each other. Edward sat on the aisle seat to my right and Ally sat in-between me and Alice on my left.

I could feel that the questions were about to come again. I was scared of the 'moving on' question. How would I explain to Alice that I had never moved on because the only man I could ever think about was Edward with him sitting right next to me? I couldn't…

"So...Bella," Alice began as we took of and began to climb. Ally was already set with her iPod, gum, and favorite novel. So without the little ears I was scared of how this conversation would turn out. "You named your daughter after me?"

I laughed in relief. "Sorry, no Alice. I wanted to but Jacob said he would never have a child that was named after a bloodsucker." Edward just stared at me. "His words, not mine." I defended. "Her names actually Allison. But I don't like using her full name unless she's in trouble." I glanced down at ally and ran a hand through her silky smooth hair. "I liked the name and so did Jacob. And it was very close to your name." I smiled at her.

I was dragging out my answer. I knew that. I just didn't want to bring the subject to relationships. I don't think I would be able to control myself and stay strong with Edward sitting right next to me.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not bummed." She sighed.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's not your fault." She giggled and looked down at Ally who was bobbing her head with the music. "She's so adorable."

In shrugged. "I try."

Alice laughed. "She is going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up…Just like her mommy."

"Hey, I wasn't a heartbreaker." I defended. If anything I was the heartbreakie.

"Oh yes you were. You were just very unaware of it." Edward came into the conversation looking up from my newest book. What was up with him and my literature?

"Whatever." I said, dropping the subject so it couldn't go any further in that direction. "So what have you guys been up to in the last five or so years? I asked, getting the subject off of me. But by the way Edward looked at Alice and then turned back to his reading it seemed like I had hit a mark that didn't want to be touched.

"Well," Alice began despite the glares that Edward was giving her. Alice went on to tell me how everyone in the family was doing. She had said that she found out a little about her human life from what James- wince- had said in the tape_. _She also said that she was currently designing her own fashion line which I'm surprised she hadn't done earlier considering her addiction to clothes. Esme had thrown herself into their new house and restoring to its' original glory. Jasper had been focusing on his control which made me feel undeniably guilty. Emmett had been perfecting his scores on Guitar Hero-typical. Rosalie had bought two new cars that hadn't even come out yet and were perfecting them so they would go even faster than the 300m/h they were already designed to do. And Carlisle had been working.

But everything she told me seemed off. I didn't know why. But it just didn't seem right. She told me that they had gone back to school a couple years ago but what had they done in the last six years?

I had started to doze off towards the end of her story. I had had a long day…

"You should sleep." Alice said as I fluttered my eyes open.

"No, go on. I'm listening."

"No you're not. You're exhausted. I'll wake you up when we land. It's only about twenty minutes."

"Thanks Alice." I grumbled, already slipping under…

"Bella. Bella wake up. We have to leave." I felt two cold hands pushing at my arms and shaking me.

"Maybe you should carry her." I heard Alice say.

My eyes shot wide open and I hopped out of my seat much too fast and stumbled forward into two cold arms.

"No. I'm good, really." I said as I tried to steady myself. He didn't believe me and picked me up.

"No! I can walk on my own!" I screamed as he walked off of the plane.

He finally set me down once we exited the tunnel that lead into the airport.

"What was that for?" I hissed at him.

"You were unstable… and there were ramps. Plus you're wearing high heels. _Not_ a very good combination for you." He chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." I playfully smacked his arm and looked over to where Alice and Ally were renting a car from the airport.

I ran over to Ally and swept her up into my arms. I felt like I hadn't seen her in forever.

"Mommy!" she sang.

"Okay, let's go." Alice said as she dangled a pair of keys in her hand.

"Wait, my luggage…"

Edward was suddenly right beside me with my luggage in his hands. I hadn't even noticed that he left.

"Already done." He said.

"How did you know what which ones were mine?" I asked as we headed out of the airport.

He laughed. "They'd be pretty hard to miss. They have your scent _all over_ them." He smiled back at me. He was a God. And suddenly he was gone.

"Alice, where'd Edward go?"

"He went to go get the car."

"Mommy?" Ally looked up at me.

"Yeah, Honey?"

"I'm hungry." She said simply.

"Right. Alice? Can we stop at the store?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course." She said as we stepped out of the airport.

Right in front of us was a sleek, blue, expensive looking car.**car on profile** Alice danced forward and climbed into the back seat.

"Bella?" Alice called through the open window. My head snapped up at hearing my name.

"Huh?" I asked in a daze.

"Are you coming?" She asked menacingly. Daring me to say no.

"Right, sorry." I climbed into the backseat and set Ally in-between Alice and me. "Um…She usually sits in a car seat." I said as we sped towards Forks. "I know you won't get in a car wreck Edward, but still..." I know I was being stupid. But I was protective.

Alice nodded. "I understand. Here," Alice said as she picked Ally up and set her on her lap. "_I'll_ be her car seat."

I laughed. "So what kind of car is this?" I asked as I studied the leather interior. "And since when did Port Angeles have cars like this?"

Alice laughed. "I called it in. It's a 1994 Jaguar. Like it?"

"Yeah. It's really nice."

"'I'm glad you like it." She smiled at me. "Because I got it for you."

"What?" I shrieked as I nearly jumped out of my chair.

"Chill, I only got it for the duration of your stay. But I can buy it for you if you'd like…" Alice smiled at me again. Stupid Vampires.

"No, that's okay." I said, calming down.

"Does your truck still run?" Edward asked, glancing at me through the rearview mirror.

"Uh…no. It broke down a couple years ago." I winced remembering.

Jacob had said he was just fixing the breaks - something simple - when he realized that the battery was getting overheated and could explode at anytime. He forbid me to drive it and always lent me his car whenever I needed it since he stayed in La Push most of the times anyways.

"So, you can have this car." Alice decided. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't need your car, Alice." I said, ignoring her second question. "I paid one of my friends to drive my car up."

Alice started to say something but Edward cut her off.

"What kind of car do you have?"

"Uh…" I blushed. "a 2008 Volvo S60."

Edward glanced at me in the mirror.

I blushed even deeper.

"Really?" he asked. He was still looking at me in the mirror and I could tell by his raised cheeks that he was smiling.

"Um…Yeah. My publisher got it for me when my first book hit the Bestsellers list." I lied quickly. Hopefully my lying had improved over the years…

"Really?" He said again, still looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Yep." I looked out the window, breaking our gaze.

It was silent for a few minutes.

I don't think I could ever tell him how obsessed I was with proving to myself that he existed and that I wasn't insane. Because then he wouldn't even want to be my friend...

_hope you liked it. i take suggestions and criticism. any questions just ask me._


	6. sorry

_so sorry i couldnt post yesturday like i said but i had to go pick my sched up for school that starts in 8 days. god i cant belive schools starting already. but i was really busy yesterday. Sorry-_

_SO I finished BD a couple days ago and I had conflicting feelings on it. I was pissed towards the beginning because everything seemed so __**off**__ and OOC_ _but as I read more I liked it more but now that im finished I'm mad cuz I think that book changed how I see Bella and Edwards relationship. Tell me what you think... _

_but now that ive read BD i dont think i can continue this story. i just messed up everything. but i wrote half of this chap before i read it but its not close to finished and im afraid if i keep writing it will be totally off. and since i read BD its givin me total writers block and i cant write anything at all. any suggestions would help._

_tell me if you want me to continue the story..._


End file.
